rise_of_agonfandomcom-20200213-history
Useful Magic Spells
Mage: Look at every school. You will choose one r90 and one field aoe to go with Wall of Force. You will also need every ray, other buff, and bolt (only need every bolt if you plan on farming this way otherwise choose one). Destro: Look at Witchcraft, Spellchanting, Lesser Magic, and Greater Magic as these are all you can use. Air Magic Level 1 - Ball Lightning (bolt) Level 20 - Lightning Bolt (ray) Level 40 - Arrow Ward (other buff) Level 45 - Lightning Ward (other buff) Level 60 - Come Hither (utility) Level 70 - Stormblast (utility) Level 75 - Thunderstorm (aoe) Level 100 - Exploding Charge (r90) Arcane Level 1 - Sacred Missile (bolt) Level 20 - Lend Mana (mana heal) Level 50 - Wall of Force (aoe) Level 60 - Flames of Vengeance (aoe) Level 90 - Virtuous Wrath (r90) Level 100 - Spell Reflect (self buff) Earth Level 1 - Acid Arrow (bolt) Level 30 - Impale (ray) Level 60 - Stam Leech (stamina leech) Level 70 - Pungent (ray) Level 75 - Acid Rain (aoe) Level 90 - Disintegrate (r90) Level 100 - Meteor Strike (r90) Fire Level 1 - Firebolt (bolt) Level 20 - Dragonbreath (ray) Level 25 - Haste (other buff) Level 30 - Explosion (utility don't level it) Level 40 - Fire Ward (other buff) Level 50 - Fireball (r50) Level 60 - Rapid Shot (other buff) Level 70 - Wall of Fire (aoe) Level 75 - Magma Storm (filler knockup spell) Level 90 - Inferno (r90) Level 100 - Volcano (aoe) Greater Magic Level 1 - Rend (good vs heavies) Level 10 - Heal Other (heal other) Level 50 - Telekinesis (utility) Level 50 - Begone (utility) Level - Venom (good vs heavies) Level - Impulse (utility don't level it) Level 100 - Confusion (utility) Lesser Magic Level 1 - Heal Self (self heal) Level 1 - Lay On Hands (heal other) Level 1 - Health To Mana (health -> mana) Level 1 - Mana To Stamina (mana -> stam) Level 1 - Heal Mount (heal mount) Level 1 - Stamina To Health (stam -> health) Level 80 - Launch (utility) Necromancy Level 1 - Cursed Bolt (bolt) Level 1 - Undeath (debuff) Level 10 - Unholy Caress Level 40 - Bludgeoning Weakness (debuff) Level 40 - Piercing Weakness (debuff) Level 40 - Slashing Weakness (debuff) Level 50 - Vampiric Touch (health leech) Level 80 - Death Fog (aoe) Level 90 - Eye Rot (utility) Level 100 - Unholy Flames (r90) Spellchanting Level 1 - Adept (self buff) Level 30 - Sacrifice (heal other) Water Level 1 - Icicle (bolt) Level 1 - Delayed Shot (debuff) Level 20 - Frostbite (ray) Level 60 - Slow (debuff) Level 75 - ice Storm (utility) Level 90 - Toxic Rain (aoe) Level 100 - Blizzard (r90) Witchcraft Level 1 - Sluggish (debuff) Level 1 - Needles (r90 good vs heavies) Level 1 - Exhaust (debuff) Level 35 - Witches Brew (self heal) Level 60 - Insect Swarm (ray) Level 70 - Tongue Rot (debuff) Level 90 - Mana Leech (mana leech) Category:Albums Category:Useful Magic Skills